quien te crees que eres?
by paulitaa
Summary: es un dubby algo extraño en realidad...


quien te crees que eres….

- quien es cree el para mandarme de esa manera, no eso si que no, no se lo voy a permitir, el no me va a manejar así, ni siquiera puede decirme que hacer- pensaba ella mientras revisaba unas historias antigua, claro, esos pensamientos eran para dubenko- que el átomo, que el cabello, que mi vestuario, ya lo e soportado mas de un año, por dios que hombre mas idiota!- dijo ella en voz alta sin pensar que neela la estaba escuchando

- quien es el idiota?

-dubenko!

- ah ya entendí, que te hizo ahora

- bueno yo estaba tratando muy pacíficamente a un paciente en trauma 1 cuando el llego y se apodero totalmente de el, y luego se enojo por que según el no necesitaba cirugía, luego me dio un discurso de dos horas sobre cuando debía llamarlo y cuando no, y como si fuera poco se le escapo un paciente a morris el cuál me empujo y hizo que cayera cerca de dubenko y el derramo el café en mi nuevo pantalón que me costo realmente caro!

- bueno primero no creo que estuvieras muy pacifica con el paciente, segundo no te preocupes que cuando laves el pantalón seguro sale la mancha y trata de relajarte un poco, hoy toca ray y su banda tal vez puedas venir a verlo con migo

- no puedo

- por que

- porque tengo que cuidar a Emma, recuerda que ahora tengo una hija y tengo muchas responsabilidades, soy mas madura ahora….

- esa no te la crees ni tu misma

- a que te refieres con eso!- dijo ya un poco molesta

- vamos tu sabes, si dices que eres madura por que no te llevas bien con dubenko, tu sabes que el esta enamorado de ti solo es que no lo aceptas por que sabes que tu también podrías enamorarte de el

- deja de hablar tonterías, y talvez podrías dejar de fumar cosas que te están haciendo mal al cerebro!

- ja ja muy graciosa

Abby pensó todo el día en las palabras de neela – será verdad, el estará enamorado de mi?- hasta que llego la noche y sonó el teléfono de su departamento el cual despertó a Emma

- genial, ahora que ya se estaba durmiendo- pensó mientras buscaba su teléfono

- alo? Quien es

- abby soy yo dubenko, te llamaba para decirte que tengo unos papeles que te pertenecen y creo que debes pasar por mi casa a buscarlos ahora…

- no puedo, esque estoy con mi hija ahora

- ya veo, por que no le dices a luka que la cuide…

- porque el esta algo ocupado hoy

- entonces creo que yo debería ir a tu casa…- dijo esto dubenko cuando abby sintió que tocaban el timbre al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que era el

-pero como! Estábamos hablando y de repente estas aquí que…

- sabia que tu no podrías ir a mi casa así que me adelante un poco

/_cielos como supo el… siempre sabe todo, dios como me cae tan mal/ _ pensó ella

- genial, pasa – dijo disimulando muy bien su enojo, abby estaba ya en pijamas, una camiseta sin mangas con rayas rosadas y naranjas con un pantalón rosado, tenia a su hija de 7 meses en brazos, Emma era una bebe muy linda, tenia el cabello negro y ojos pardos, Emma llevaba un pijamita de bebe con unas lindas florcitas

- pero que linda esta Emma, hacia ya dos semanas que no la veía- dijo dubenko al tomarla en brazos, para sorpresa de abby Emma se llevaba muy bien con el

- si esque últimamente no la e estado llevando al hospital, bueno cual eran los papeles que tenias que pasarme?

- bueno estos- el empezó a hablar hasta que abby le ofreció…

- quieres agua o jugo?

- ok pero preferiría una cerveza

- ya no compro cerveza desde que llego Emma

-bueno entonces me conformo con el jugo

- ok espera que voy a acostar a Emma, se quedo dormida

- no te preocupes yo mismo puedo buscar el jugo… por dios aquí tienes solo comida de bebe, espera que es esto? mmm que rico que es?

- espera, suelta eso!

-pero que es

- no querrás saberlo

- vamos dime que es

- bueno, tu lo pediste es leche materna

- QUE! bueno, sabe muy bien tu leche en todo caso…

- sabes ya no te aguanto mas!

- por que lo dices

- vamos no te hagas el tonto! cuando llegaste te estabas dedicando a hacerme la vida imposible, luego ya no incluso creí que te habías convertido en mi amigo pero luego de nuevo empezaste con tu jueguito

- que juego!

- ese de creerte superior a todos, el de hacerme la vida imposible

- quieres saber por que hizo todo esto!

- claro

- por que te amo! esta bien? por eso, desde el principio pero tu estabas con jake y me puse celoso, luego el se fue y creí que yo tenia alguna posibilidad pero después tu saliste embarazada de luka, ahí empecé de nuevo con unos celos que casi me matan pero ahora tu ya no estas con luka

- bueno yo no lo sabia… lo siento mucho si te hice sentir mal bueno … no se que decirte

- no me digas nada, nos vemos mañana- al decir esto el le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio por la puerta abby paso toda la noche sin dormir, no sabia que hacer, y penso que ella talvez sentía lo mismo que el ..


End file.
